


Gold Shall Be Their Crowns and Gold Their Shrouds

by DaemonMeg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonMeg/pseuds/DaemonMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with the Others is over and Daenerys Targaryen sits the Iron Throne.  As she settles into her reign, Dany deals with the Kingslayer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(An extremely unlikely outcome of Maggy the Frog's prophecy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Shall Be Their Crowns and Gold Their Shrouds

The queen lounged on the Iron Throne, evidently impervious to the multitude of sword points that twisted together to form the royal seat. Her Dothraki bloodriders dragged Ser Jaime down the length of the throne room between rows of assembled nobles housed in the Red Keep and the area surrounding King’s Landing.

“Kingslayer,” accused Queen Daenerys. “You stand accused of breaking your oath and slaying your sworn king.”

Brienne stepped forward at that point, but Jaime met her eyes and gave her a slight shake of his head. _No_ , he pleaded with his eyes.

“But there have been whispers-trusted, credible whispers. The whispers say you slew a mad king who planned to kill his people.” The queen paused to unroll a slim scroll and read from it. “ _I’ll give them naught but ashes…you’ll burn with all the rest_ …Does this sound familiar?”

Jaime’s voice cracked and he dropped his head. “Yes.”

“Lord Tyrion,” she said, turning to the imp at her side.  “Where did you find the wildfire that was used in the Battle of Blackwater Bay?”

Tyrion’s voice rang out in the great hall with a timbre even a minstrel would envy. “From the stashes beneath the city. Beneath the Sept of Baelor. Beneath the Red Keep. Beneath the city’s gates. I gathered even more from the alchemist’s guild.”

The gasps from the throne room were deafening and the assembled nobles began to churn and murmur in shock.

“Ser Jaime Lannister,” Dany began. His eyes shot up at her use of his name. “As a Kingsguard, you were sworn to protect your king. It is our decision that you foreswore that duty by the dishonorable murder of King Aerys II.”

There was an eruption of low conversation from the people assembled in the throne room. Dany flicked a hand in their direction and the murmurings ceased immediately.

“You foreswore that duty in place of a higher call, protecting the people of King’s Landing. Ser Jaime, you will remain barred from the Kingsguard for life and are released from all associated vows. Instead, I charge you to continue your self-imposed duty and protect the people of King’s Landing with your very life as Commander of the City Watch. You and your bastard children are stripped of the name of House Lannister and you will henceforth be Ser Jaime Goldenhand.”

At a signal from Missandei, some stewards stepped forward from a side alcove with Myrcella and Tommen. Both children wore gold circlets on their brows for this ceremony. Myrcella’s crown was engraved with the Dornish sun and golden Baratheon stag and Tommen’s sported the stag and lion. Daenerys climbed down from her throne as the children fell to their knees and the queen removed their crowns herself, tossing them to Drogon where he curled behind the dais. With a word from Dany, the black dragon melted the crowns in midair, leaving nothing but liquid gold pooled on the flagstones of the hall. A contingent of the city watch marched down the aisle and swung cloaks around the shoulders of Jaime and his children, shrouding them in gold.

Brienne held her breath, as though she was trying to hold the moment fixed forever in her mind. _Ser Jaime would live._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> No, I don't believe this is what Maggy's prophecy meant. I was actually writing an "everybody lives" fluffy [genfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2278119/chapters/5006136) and deleted this scene from it because it just didn't fit the style. Instead of trashing it, I thought I'd pop it up here on AO3.


End file.
